The Battle of Frankfort
The Battle of Frankfort was a minor battle in The Great Plains War, fought on March 13, 1842, in village of Frankfort. The battle was fought between the Nebraskan Republican Army under the command of Captain Jonas Kersey, and the Calcaterrican Army under the command of Captain Wes Killian. Prelude After the successful raid at Talsman Farm, Captain Wes Kilian was to follow the plan General Dane Murphy had gave him, and raid the village of Frankfort. However, Captain Kilian only had 29 men left, which he feared may not be enough to raid another village. He sent a messenger to Fort Abram, requesting more men. General Dane Murphy has fearful of sending more men out, but he had just received a small amount of reinforcements, so he sent 200 men to reinforce Captain Kilian. This number was more than four times what Captain Kilian, but once the reinforcements arrived, he decided to take them all under his command, and they rode for the village of Frankfort. After their defeat at Talsman Farm, General Kelmen ordered scouts to ride across the countryside to scout for any more Calcaterrican troops. Upon finding any Calcaterrican troops, he would order his cavalry to ride upon them, shoot three times, and ride away. He called this tactic "smash and dash". The tactic was not intended to destroy a force, but rather to quicken them for any upcoming battles. Battle Morning Calcaterra As Captain Kilian marched towards Frankfort with his men numbering in at 229, he has harassed by Nebraskan Republican cavalry, although the cavalry didn't kill any of his men, it did injured a few, and put all of them, including Captain Kilian, "on edge". However, Captain Kilian ordered his men to continue the march. Nebraskan Republic With the introduction of the new "smash and dash" tactic, Nebraskan Republican scouts spotted Captain Kilian's forces two miles from Frankfort, estimated at around 9:45 AM. The scouts quickly rode back to General Kelmen's encampment, and informed him of the approaching force. He ordered 225 of his men, under the command of Captain Jonas Kersey, to march to Frankfort for its defense. General Kelmen's plan was to "slap em', punch em', then gut punch em'." This represented his three part plan, slap em' meant the weakening of the forces using cavalry, punch em' meant inflicting as many casualties as possible in the defense of Frankfort, and after they failed to raid Frankfort, he would take his main force and destroy the remnants of them. Noon Captain Kilian arrived at Frankfort at around 10:30 AM, initially, he expected little resistance. However, Nebraskan Republican troops began firing on his men once they were within range of the their muskets. Knowing that the Nebraskan Republican muskets has superior range, he ordered his men to withdraw from the advance, and regroup. Although the Nebraskan Republican troops initially though they were victorious, cavalry scouts informed them that the Calcaterricans had just withdrawn, and had not be routed. Captain Kilian regrouped his men behind a small hill that was around 650 yards from Frankfort. Despite his initial reluctance to do so, he ordered his men to advance through the dense forest that was on the western side of Frankfort. His reluctance stems from his concern of becoming bogged down, and cavalry surrounding the forest. However, it would provide excellent protection against the musket fire. So, at around 11:00 AM, he ordered his men to advance through the forest. Captain Kersey didn't expect an advance through the forest, nevertheless he did position a handful of men to guard the points where the forest meets the village. It wasn't until the Calcaterrican troops came within 35 yards of the village, did the Nebraskan Republican troops spot them. They opened fire, killing two of the 229 men. Captain Kersey realized his mistake, and order his men to aid in the defense. They were only able to fire two volleys, killing 14, before the Calcaterrican troops were upon them. A large, fierce melee fight ensured, killing 72 Calcaterrican soldiers and 89 Nebraskan Republican soldiers before Captain Kersey ordered them to fall back to the village center. They were able to unleash one volley, killing 32, before fighting once again devolved into fierce melee fighting. The melee went on for 15 minutes, killing 43 Calcaterrican soldiers and 56 Nebraskan Republican soldiers. Soon, seeing the desperate situation for the Calcaterricans, Captain Kersery ordered the rest of his men to charge the remainder of the Calcaterrican troops. However, all this time the Calcaterrican soldiers had a round loaded in their muskets, and Captain Kilian, seeing the charging Nebraskan Republican troops, ordered his men to unleash a volley. The volley, which was at point blank range, was devastating. It killed 63 Nebraskan Republican troops. With only 17 men remaining, Captain Kersery ordered a retreat from Frankfort. Aftermath Not wanted to waste time, Captain Kilian did not have his men pursue or even shoot at the retreating soldiers, instead he had them immediately start looting the village, and they set fire to the village at 1:12 PM. He and his men went back to the same forest he had previously used as a camp, and consolidated what was looted, and sent four soldiers back to Fort Abram with the food and supplies looted. He then marched towards the village of Lunbervile, in hopes of capturing more food and supplies before the main Nebraskan Republican force arrived. Captain Kersery and his 17 men regrouped with General Kelmen. It was upon Captain Kersery informing General Kelmen of the defeat, General Kelmen ordered a halt to the march, and gathered all his captains to his tent. He told them, "If you guys allow one more village to be burned, I will personally shoot you then burn you." General Kelmen knew that Lunbervile was the only other village left that could be raided without having to make a long march. He ordered his men to march for Lunbervile.